


Ad Infinitum

by JuneBarcarolle



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneBarcarolle/pseuds/JuneBarcarolle
Summary: Galahad seems to know something that Merlin doesn't.





	Ad Infinitum

> 痛苦与背叛的道路总有尽头。在到尽头之前，没有将来，只有继续滑入更可怕的现实。
> 
>  
> 
> ——《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》

 

1

 

他们训练期间的第二次任务是在俄罗斯执行的，没有伏特加，只有令人难以忍受的、不肯消停的雪。

 

如果对寒冷的忍耐度也可以算得上某种考验的话，那么这次任务可以说是功德圆满。Harry在认为手指可能马上就要冻青并且从手掌上脱落下来的时候他已经持续盯了圆顶状建筑物十分钟之久，目标依然没有出现。于是Harry花了两分钟回忆任务的细节，包括他们之前把暗号定为“Yavas Lagloo”。

 

“哦，操俄罗斯的雪。”Harry用赞美的语气咒骂道。

 

“和伦敦的雨一样没完没了。”Merlin温和地评论，Harry表示同意，很快话题便从天气最终转移到了“为什么会选择成为一名Kingsman”上面，Merlin确信，在他们这一批训练生之前，这个问题就已经被反复地询问过，但他们依旧会乐此不疲地将这个问题重复下去。

 

“家族传统，倒也没什么稀奇。”Merlin耸了耸肩，虽然知道Harry看不到他的动作，“那你呢，高材生？”

 

短暂的沉默。

 

“是这样的，”Harry思考了一会儿后对Merlin解释道，“出于某种原因，我曾认为世界上存在真正的乌托邦——但这个地方并不是英国，当然，肯定也不是美国。结果——天佑女王，事实证明乌托邦都是胡扯。至少子弹不会骗人，是不是？”

 

Merlin在对讲机另一头大笑起来，并决定从此Harry给多加上一个“空想家”的称号。

 

训练结束之后他们对自己的狗开枪，先是犹豫，在有限的时间内做出无数种猜测并在不甘中挣扎，随后做出选择，扣下板机，接着例行换上Kingsman体面精致的防弹西装，到这时候，一切才刚刚开了个头。

 

“伙计，”Merlin对着镜子里西装革履的Harry打趣道，“你得知道，你看上去就像个天杀的裁缝。”

 

Harry并没有对这条评论做出任何反驳，他依旧背对着Merlin，过了好一阵子才缓慢地转过身来，雨伞柄被他紧紧地攥在了手里。

 

“是啊，”他低声说，神情隐藏在阴影之中，“我同意。”

 

 

2

 

到最后，Jim告诉了俄国人一切。包括老总那愚蠢、不切实际的烂苹果理论。

 

根本没有什么地鼠，拷问之余他仍在努力说服自己。是压根就没有这个可能，我认识他们所有人，而这些人当中绝不可能出现叛徒。

 

“那‘裁缝’呢？在老总的理论里，谁成了‘裁缝’？”

 

有那么一会儿，Jim感到呼吸也已经成为一件十分困难的事。他无法张口给出审讯者任何答案，就好像他的舌头被人切下，永远地失去了说话的能力。奇怪的是，他曾经无数次地让这个名字随意滑过舌尖，带着爱意、憧憬或是忧虑。但现在，对他而言，那个名字俨然变成了一门深奥难懂、让他摸不着门路的语言。

 

就一个名字，Jim。我只需要一个名字。

 

审讯室里的光直直地刺着他的双眼，紧接着那些亮光又透过眼睛，毫不留情地审视着他灵魂每一处细小的伤口。这时Jim早已数不清自从中弹以来已经过去了几天，更数不清这是他的第几个牢房。他清楚地记得一切，唯独对时间失去了概念。在相同的灯光和噪音下，昨天和明天有着什么不同？两者虽是如此相近，却又在本质上天差地别。那些被圆场的转变立场的俄国人、波兰人、法国人、捷克人……他们和英国人又有着什么区别呢？还有背叛呢？忠诚呢？爱呢？恨呢？甚至就连生、死，它们中间是否都存在着一条界线，只是它太过隐晦，以至于人们用肉眼根本无法识辨？

 

上帝啊，他颤抖地想，这一定是某种惩罚，为了一些他从未听闻过的罪状而强行施加在他身上的惩罚。

 

“Bill.”最后他疲惫地说，麻木代取了想象中的沉重，“Bill Haydon，他是‘裁缝’。”

 

 

3

 

“我向老天发誓，Merlin，如果这种事儿再发生一次——”

 

Merlin企图用安抚性的微笑来让Harry住口，他确实成功了，尽管Harry的怒气并没有丝毫减弱。

“是我的错。”Merlin投降般地举起双手，但动作进行到一半就因为手臂上传来的疼痛而被打断，Harry皱起眉头，Merlin并没有落下他脸上一闪而过的担忧。

 

一开始Harry仿佛下定决心让Merlin在病床上自生自灭，然而最终得胜的还是他心底立场不稳的那部分关怀。语言可以被伪装，但行动就另当别论。Harry俯过身来检查他手臂上的绷带时Merlin忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。

 

“听着，”Harry听上去似乎心软了一些，祈使句更像是个请求，“从今天开始，外勤任务全都交给我——不，我是认真的，Merlin。”

 

Merlin遏制住了他冲对面的同事翻白眼的冲动，他知道这时候不是反驳Harry Hart的好时机——看在历届Kingsman的份上，他了解Harry，甚至可以算得上世界上最了解他的人，没人希望在Harry决心已定的时候和他作对头。他必须承认，自己确实不具备Harry那样的打斗天赋，这次执行任务时出的差错也绝非偶然。任务永远是危险的，没人能预料到事情下一步会朝着什么方向发展，就比如这一次——三名Kingsman全部下落不明，最后Merlin不得不亲自出场，一切都很完美，除了他在近身格斗方面有着无法弥补的这点缺陷以外。他不敢想象如果Harry没能及时赶到……

“但这依旧是小题大做，”Merlin悄悄在脑海里嘀咕，“在我之前，这张病床上躺过不知道多少位Kingsman，我总得指望自己拿出点职业道德来，是不是？”

 

如果说Merlin之前还抱有些许动摇，那么Harry向Arthur提交的申请信就给所有这些想法都画上了句号。“是的，他体格结实得跟巨石群一样，但我想他更擅长和电脑打交道。”等等说辞成功说服了Arthur，鬼知道Harry是从什么时候变成了出色的辩论家，短短几行字就足以让事情顺着他希望的方向走下去。

 

“你会感谢我的，”在Merlin正式成为技术后援之后Harry依然坚持道，仿佛迫切地想要证明些什么，“这只是一次意外，如果任其发展下去的话，我可没法想象第二次、第三次……相信我，我是在救你的命。”

 

Merlin无奈地向他行了个礼，后背上的伤口已趋于愈合，结成了细长的疤痕——多谢Harry令人刮目相看的急救手段。在那一瞬间，Merlin突然十分好奇如果他的人生没有了Harry Hart会是什么样子，但他的想象力如同耗尽了般，无论如何也无法勾画出任何缺失Harry的存在的场景。

 

 

2

 

Jim Ellis中弹的消息传得满天飞的那晚是Bill Haydon噩梦的开端。

 

Sam Collins被他的样子吓了一跳，那些怒火是他从未在Bill身上见过的。这是当然，少有人见过徘徊在理智边缘的Bill——再也不是狡猾的、辩口利辞的艺术家，而是作为一个被噩耗所推入地狱的可怜家伙，普通、脆弱无力且渺小。平日他们所见的Bill不过是一位尽职尽责的演员，而现在则是Sam唯一一次，也是头一次，从真正意义上接近Bill那如同俄罗斯套娃般、被无数伪装所包裹着的内心。

 

当Bill开始一张张地翻阅那些报纸的时候，Sam忍不住注意到他的双手在止不住地轻微颤抖。想想看，如果这双手里握着一支画笔，那将会在画布上呈现出怎样怪异又抽象的景象啊！

 

这世界上再也不会有人能够拯救Bill Haydon了，Sam悲悯地想，脑子里浮现出那个男人苍白的脸色。没有人，除了我们万能而又宽容的上帝。

 

 

1

 

我们可以说死亡是种结束，也可以说它是某种开端。

 

Bill死后Jim Prideaux仍在汤顿附近的学校里充当法语教师的角色，与其说是为了让这个角色看上去更逼真、更令人信服，倒更不如说Jim渴望让自己真正地变成一位普通的英国老师，仿佛圆场是一段不属于他的、另一个人的经历，仿佛他从未听说过作证计划，老总的烂苹果理论，就如同Toby Esterhase所说的那样：“把过去统统忘掉，装作什么都没发生过。”

 

Jim也试图让自己成为他曾经扮演的那些掩护身份之一，在坚持了一段时间过后，他甚至觉得自己已经无限接近成功。但事实是，每当他不得不坠入梦境，回忆仍会钻到他的脑袋里，而那时他又会回到牛津的画室里，或是捷克森林旁的道路上，接着被梦里的枪击声惊醒。但毫无疑问的，那些因枪子留下的伤口已经愈合，只有碰上阴雨天气时才会复活般地、以缓慢且被延长了的疼痛来折磨他的神经。

 

然而Esterhase所指的“另一个人生”的真正开端则在名为Jim Prideaux的存在消失之后，满目疮痍的灵魂这次被塞进了位于苏格兰一个刚刚诞生于世的生命中，在今后的日子里代号Merlin。有了开始，之后的相遇、相识以及相爱自然而然地就发展得无可控制，巫师和骑士彼此知心可腹，有时候Merlin甚至觉得他可以把自己的性命托付给Harry Hart，仅仅是出于一种本能的信任。而Harry，从另一方面来讲，也从未辜负过Merlin。

 

“我们两个加起来，可以成为一个很完美的人。”

 

当Valentine无意间用枪声打破故事的最后一道结，宽阔的电子屏幕因为Harry合上的双眼整个儿黑下来的时候，Merlin突然被一种无形的、巨大的痛苦所攫住。

 

裁缝、子弹、死亡。这几个本应陌生的词让一切对他变得不言而喻。

 

 

0

 

在Bill Haydon彻底倒下去之前，他脸上被子弹打穿的地方像是流下了一滴泪。

 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 私设请注意：
> 
> 1）1974年Bill死后Jim也死于同年，得出1997年执行任务Lee意外牺牲的时候两人均23岁，但显然这年龄和电影里不符就私心加了十岁
> 
> TTSS时间线考据来源http://www.let-the-right-one-in.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=5404
> 
> 2）两人在冷战结束之后加入Kingsman组织，也就是说加入的时候大概27-28岁左右。
> 
> 3）Merlin的设定基本上都是杜撰出来的，非官方设定
> 
> 4）血泪太经典，所以就延续了电影的这个镜头


End file.
